Advances in microelectronics and fluidics technologies in recent years have led to the integration of microfluidic devices and sensors with CMOS circuitry, thereby enabling particular types of point-of-care (POC) devices. A Coulter counter is a promising POC device that can detect the presence of micro-size particles in a fluidic channel based on the Coulter principle involving ionic current modulation within the fluidic channel caused by the presence of the particles (e.g., biological cells) therein. More specifically, a conventional Coulter counter senses or monitors ionic current within an electrolyte present in the fluidic channel, and detects an impedance change when cells are passing through the channel, thereby realizing an electrical flow cytometer or particle/cell counter. Unfortunately, such a conventional particle/cell counter has a lower than desired sensitivity. In an attempt to improve the sensitivity of this type of particle/cell counter, a MOSFET device has been introduced to convert the impedance change to MOSFET drain current modulation in the manner shown in FIG. 1. Although this approach can enhance particle/cell counter sensitivity, it is not suitable for implementing high throughput devices having multiple microfluidic channels because typical MOSFET devices suffer from an undesirable amount of threshold voltage variation.